Knock Three Times
by nuriablackrose
Summary: Cuando Teddy Lupin tiene quince años, conoce a la mujer de sus sueños, pero ella a penas es consciente de su existencia... hasta que pasan siete años, y se encuentran de nuevo. Traducción autorizada del fic de Cheryl Dyson. Contenido adulto.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la traductora**:

¡Hola!

Esta es una traducción autorizada de un fic en inglés de Cheryl Dyson. La historia me encantó, y la pareja es muy original, creo que merece la pena de leer, y de traducir. Si entendéis el inglés, os recomiendo que leáis la historia original, aquí en fanfiction, en el perfil de la autora.

Siento haber empezado a traducir estos cinco capítulos en vez de continuar con mi fic, pero lo leí hace muy poco mientras hacía una pausa de estudiar, y la verdad es que me encantó. Os pido que le deis una oportunidad, a pesar de la inusual pareja.

**Advertencia**: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto.

**Notas de la autora**:

Lo sé, es un milagro, pero esta es una historia hetero. No hay muchas parejas heterosexuales que me gusten en HP, pero esta es especial. Surgió como tema en la reciente Teddy Fest en Livejournal, y no pude dejarlo pasar. La historia prácticamente se escribió sola. De todos modos, incluso aunque nadie la leyera, adoro esta historia!

**Knock Three Times (Llama tres veces)**

***** UNO*****

Teddy Lupin conoció a su primer amor cuando tenía quince años. Había admirado otras chicas con anterioridad, por supuesto, ya que sólo un imbécil no sentiría ningún tipo de atracción por nadie a esta edad. Incluso tenía una especie de novia, por aquél entonces. Pero nunca había sentido nada tan espantosamente intenso –casi como un puñetazo en el estómago– como cuando subió los escalones y prácticamente la tiró al suelo.

Era increíble. Sus ojos marrones parecían penetrarle en alma, desnudando sus secretos y descubriendo sus deseos mejor guardados. Los miró fijamente durante unos quince segundos antes de que su mirada cayera, solo para fijarse en algo aún más increíble –su escote.

La mandíbula de Teddy se abrió de manera desmesurada e intentó desesperadamente forzarse a mirar hacia otro lado, pero eran tan increíblemente llenos y perfectos y… _allí_, casi escapándose del ajustado corpiño verde esmeralda que intentaba contenerlos.

–Si tienes intención de babear, ¿podrías al menos avisarme, y así cogeré un pañuelo? –preguntó en tono seco, y Teddy apartó la mirada, tartamudeando.

Le rodeó mientras él intentaba balbucear una disculpa, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían incapaces de conectar con su cerebro. Las ropas de la mujer ondeaban al moverse y sus carnosos labios se curvaron cuando se giró para mirarle. El corazón de Teddy casi se paró cuando ella le guiñó el ojo.

Teddy la siguió observando embelesado, ganándose una mirada hostil del profesor Susscrofa, quién la acompañaba, quejándose audiblemente cerca de las delicadas orejas de la joven. Teddy se sintió encoger de vergüenza. Suscroffa se parecía bastante a un jabalí, y sus frondosas cejas estaban adornadas de largos pelos que sobresalían formando ángulos aleatorios. Su hinchada mano la rodeaba hasta apoyarse en el codo del nuevo _objet d'amour_ de Teddy, guiándola al bajar las escaleras.

–Nuestros estudiantes no son, en general, tan maleducados, Srta. Parkinson, y estoy seguro de que Teddy se dirige a clase ahora mismo, ¿no es así, _Sr. Lupin_? –La voz de Susscroffa era una mezcla entre sermoneante y desdeñosa. Era jefe de casa de Hufflepuff, y nunca le había gustado Teddy.

–Srta. Parkinson –Teddy dijo en un suspiro, ganándose un codazo por parte de Robin.

–Eh, Teddy, vuelve a la tierra.

–¿La has visto? –preguntó, admirando el vaivén de las caderas de la Srta. Parkinson al descender por las escaleras y doblar la esquina. Ella no se giró.

–Unas tetas increíbles, para alguien de su edad –comentó Robin, y le arrastró por el brazo.

Teddy le miró con reprobación.

–¡No es vieja!

Robbin puso los ojos en blanco.

–Probablemente esté por encima de los treinta, y esto es vieja, tío. Manda Glasgow tiene unas tetas tan impresionantes como las suyas.

Teddy hizo una mueca. Manda Glasgow podía tener un buen busto, pero tenía ojos de bovino, y una costumbre de mascar chicle que sólo incrementaba su parecido a una vaquilla de granja. No se parecía en absoluto a la asombrosa Srta. Parkinson, con su piel perfecta, sus labios gruesos, sus ojos ardientes, y…

Teddy dejó escapar un suspiro enamorado y se apresuró en seguir a Robin. Era muy posible que no volviera a ver a la increíble Srta. Parkinson nunca más.

Pero Teddy volvió a ver a la Srta. Parkinson. Muy a menudo, de hecho. La escuela estaba planeando un gran evento para en quinceavo aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts. La Srta. Parkinson, cuyo nombre de pila era Pansy, como la bonita flor, tenía la responsabilidad de planear gran parte del acontecimiento, debido a su cargo en el Ministerio. Teddy no había prestado mucha atención a los detalles del asunto, simplemente se alegraba de su presencia bajo su mirada adoradora.

Por desgracia para Teddy, Pansy prácticamente ni era consciente de su existencia. Diversos estudiantes habían sido asignados como ayudantes de la Srta. Parkinson para atender a cualquiera de sus necesidades. La ardiente mete de Teddy no paraba de inventar fantasías en las cuales Pansy tenía muchas _necesidades_, entre las que se incluían besos, caricias y declaraciones de amor. Desafortunadamente, en realidad, parecía necesitar únicamente su fuerza física.

–Mueve esta estantería unos quince centímetros a la derecha –pidió, ladeando la cabeza.

Teddy tensó los músculos y se preguntó si sería muy obvio quitarse la camisa. Gracias a sus habilidades como metamorfomago, podía aumentar sus músculos a voluntad, para no tener que parecer un adolescente esmirriado. Frecuentemente se imaginaba a si mismo acercándose a ella, con la apariencia de un hombre adulto, engañándola para que pensar que era mayor de edad…

Teddy suspiró. Eso sería deshonesto y se negaba a mancillar la pureza de su amor con una mentira tan grande. Eventualmente, la verdad saldría a la luz y él sería tratado de charlatán.

–¡Aquí! –exclamó–. Está perfecto, Tommy. Gracias por ayudar.

Se giró para mirarla, abatido.

–Teddy –corrigió por tercera vez. Merlín, ni siquiera podía acodarse de su nombre.

Pansy le sonrió distraídamente y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared, sin duda planeando la posición del próximo mueble que Teddy tendría que mover.

–Sí, cielo. Teddy. ¿Puedes traerme las muestras de tela que he dejado en aquella mesa? Necesito decidir cuál quedará mejor aquí…

Dejó escapar un largo y sufrido suspiro y obedeció.

Teddy investigó todo lo que pudo con respecto a Pansy Parkinson. Descubrió que había estudiado en Hogwarts, había pertenecido a Slytherin y había sido "una estudiante muy ordinaria" de acuerdo con la directora McGonagall. Teddy se alegró de oírlo, puesto que él mismo era también un estudiante muy ordinario.

Su padrino fue menos halagador cuando Teddy regresó a su casa durante las vacaciones y sacó el tema.

–¿Pansy Parkinson? –Harry pareció contenerse durante un instante y luego resopló antes de dirigir la mirada a la tía Hermione –¿Qué está tramando ahora?¿En Hogwarts?

–Probablemente intenta formar al próximo Señor Tenebroso –contestó.

Tanto ella como Harry se rieron, pero Teddy no lo encontró divertido en absoluto. No había visto a Pansy hacer nada que insinuara maldad siquiera. Era preciosa y perfecta y olía a galletas azucaradas. Decidió que simplemente estaban prejuiciados contra los Slytherin, algo con lo que él podía identificarse, ya que los Slytherin de su curso eran realmente insoportables; pero estaba dispuesto a darle a Pansy el beneficio de la duda. Era una adulta, y cualquier transgresión infantil por su parte debería haber sido olvidada tiempo atrás.

Felicitándose a sí mismo por su madurez, Teddy empezó a pensar en métodos para conseguir que Pansy se fijara en él.

Todos sus planes para atraer la atención de Pansy fracasaron estrepitosamente. Parecía tener ojos solamente para su trabajo, y cuando llegó el gran día, el Gran Comedor estaba espectacular, cubierto con los colores de todas las Casas, con bengalas mágicas disparando fuegos artificiales que se convertían en nebulosas escenas de batallas, las cuales garantizaban dejar a los veteranos de guerra sollozando en sus cervezas de mantequilla.

Por supuesto, todo perdía color al compararlo con la imagen de Pansy. Su pelo oscuro estaba recogido con brillantes peinetas verdes y dos hadas que emitían luz. Su vestido también era verde –color que, según Teddy había notado, era su favorito– y se aferraba a sus voluptuosas curvas. Algunas esmeraldas refulgían en su cuello y sus muñecas, y su sonrisa relucía más que cualquiera de ellas. El cuerpo de Teddy dolía por el mero hecho de mirarla.

Dignatarios y oficiales del ministerio llenaban el Gran Salón. Habían tenido lugar una lujosa ceremonia y festín que habían incluido a los estudiantes de Hogwarts aquél mismo día, pero después del toque de queda solamente los adultos y los alumnos de séptimo curso tenían permitido quedarse, para bailar, beber y charlar sentimentalmente de la guerra. Era terriblemente aburrido.

Teddy sólo podía mirar, puesto que había cogido prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry –posiblemente sin su permiso– y estaba encogido en un rincón apartado para observar a Pansy. Deseó haberse ido a la cama con el resto de estudiantes cuando la vio cogida del brazo de un atractivo mago rubio. Se reía con él con una familiaridad que hizo que el corazón de Teddy encogiera, acercándose a él suficientemente como para besarlo.

Cuando se dirigió a la pista de baile con el hombre, Teddy no pudo soportarlo más. Devastado, escapó de la habitación para cuidar su corazón herido.

Tenía que asumirlo. Pansy Parkinson era una mujer de mundo y él era solamente un estudiante estúpido escondiendo un flechazo. Tenía que olvidarse de ella. Dos días más tarde ya se había marchado de Hogwarts, como si nunca hubiera estado y trastocado su vida. Intentó olvidarla, una decisión ayudada por el hecho de que no la vio durante siete largos años…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la traductora**:

**Advertencia**: Esta historia tiene contenido adulto.

**Knock Three Times (Llama tres veces)**

***** DOS*****

Teddy lanzó el último baúl al suelo y se tumbó en la cama. Merlín, las mudanzas eran un rollo… Pero, con suerte, no tendría que volver a cambiarse de piso durante un tiempo. Estaba listo para establecerse allí durante una temporada, y la localización era inmejorable, especialmente considerando que era una zona exclusiva para magos, y así no habría ningún tipo de restricción con respecto al uso de la magia, como había ocurrido con sus dos últimas viviendas.

Aún así, vivir entre muggles había sido una experiencia enriquecedora y le había sido de utilidad. Pero ya era hora de regresar a su mundo, y estaba listo para hacerse un nombre en él, uno que hiciera enorgullecer a su abuela y a su padrino.

Robin apareció por la puerta, con una caja de fideos y un par de palillos de madera.

–He traído comida. Imagino que aún no te sientes con ánimos de cocinar.

Teddy gruñó.

–Eres genial, Robbie. Pero estoy tan cansado que no quiero ni cogerla.

Robin levitó una segunda caja hasta Teddy, quién encontró las fuerzas necesarias para sentarse y clavar los palillos en la carne al curry y los trozos de verdura. No estaba seguro de si tendría energía para masticar, pero una vez se hubo comido el primer bocado, el sabor le despertó el hambre.

–Gracias por ayudar, Robbie.

Su amigo se dejó caer al suelo, usando la pared como respaldo. Teddy tenía un mobiliario limitado, consistente principalmente en una cama, tres baúles, una mesa pequeña y redonda y dos sillas plegables. La mesa y las sillas querían imitar un comedor en la otra habitación.

–No te procupes, T. Me vas ayudar con mi mudanza el mes que viene, ¿recuerdas? –La sonrisa de Robin era casi maléfica, pero Teddy no podía siquiera quejarse porque su amigo había pasado todo el fin de semana ayudándole a encoger y empaquetar sus pertenencias, antes de trasladarlas desde su viejo piso en Brighton hasta su nuevo hogar en WandsWorth. Además de hacer una pequeña visita a su abuela para recoger cuatro cosas que había dejado allí.

–Sí, gracias por recordármelo… ¿Te quedas?

Robin gruñó.

–Odio desaparecerme cuando estoy así de cansado, pero aún odio más dormir en el suelo raso.

–Hay red flú pública en la planta baja.

Robin lo consideró y acabó asintiendo.

–Sí. Buena idea –se arrastró las piernas hasta colocarla debajo de su propio cuerpo y se levantó con esfuerzo –. Buenas noches, entonces.

–Buenas noches. Y gracias de Nuevo.

Robbin se marchó y Teddy tuvo la energía suficiente para desvanecer las cajas de cartón vacías y quitarse los tejanos a patadas. Se metió entre las sábanas y estaba dormido antes de llegar a decidir si su nuevo cojín era o no una mierda.

ooOoo

Un fuerte ruido despertó a Teddy de su maravilloso sueño. Buscó su varita a tientas, medio incorporándose con pánico, desorientado y alarmado. No la encontraba por ningún lado y, al cabo de un rato, recordó donde estaba.

El ruido procedía de la pared de detrás del cabezal de su cama. Un golpeteo muy rítmico, acompañado de lo que parecían gritos femeninos de placer.

–Oh, genial –murmuró Teddy –, vecinos ruidosos…

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama e intentó perderse en sus pensamientos, pero los golpeteos eran demasiado fuertes y molestos, a pesar de que los gemidos femeninos fueran, de algún modo, entretenidos. No podía entender sus palabras exactas, pero parecía bastante escandalosa.

Bostezó y frunció el ceño cuando un particularmente sonoro golpe tiró un montón inestable de libros al suelo.

–¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado!

Se puso de rodillas encima de la cama y cerró el puño antes de aporrear con fuerza la pared.

–¡Un poco de silencio! ¡Algunos intentamos dormir, y es muy… –buscó su varita de nuevo para lanzar un _Lumos_, pero continuó penosamente –… temprano!

El ruido cesó inmediatamente y Teddy asintió, satisfecho, antes de volver a acostarse en la cama de nuevo. Casi había conseguido dormirse cuando empezó de nuevo, más fuerte incluso. _Maldita sea_. Sus nuevos vecinos eran gilipollas. Eso parecía. Tendría que hablar con el encargado por la mañana y, con suerte, mudarse a otro piso en algún otro punto del edificio. Eso, o tendría que soportar una enemistad con sus vecinos durante los meses siguientes. Ambas opciones le resultaban poco agradables en el medio de la noche. Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada e intentó volver a dormirse.

ooOoo

Teddy tuvo que levantarse pronto por la mañana para poder ir a trabajar. Le fue difícil concentrarse y se sorprendió a si mismo bostezando diversas veces en el transcurso del día. Maldijo a sus vecinos por haberle mantenido despierto media noche con su vigorosa actividad sexual. El hecho de que no se había acostado con nadie en lo que le parecía una eternidad tan solo empeoraba su humor.

El día se le hizo más largo de lo esperado, algo que siempre ocurre cuando uno está cansado y simplemente quiere que se acabe. Cuando llegó a casa estaba hecho polvo, y sabía que no tenía energía como para ir a ver al encargado con respecto al cambio de apartamento. Solo le quedaba esperar que sus vecinos no tuvieran el sexo como costumbre diaria.

Para su sorpresa, había una nota en su puerta, pegada con un hechizo. Tiró de ella y examinó el pergamino doblado. No había ninguna inscripción. Puso un dedo en el pliegue con la intención de abrir el sobre, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la puerta del piso de al lado de abrió para descubrir a uno de sus maleducados vecinos.

Su mandíbula casi cayó al suelo ante la vista.

–Oh –dijo –. Veo que has recibido mi nota. Tenía intención de decírtelo en persona, pero has estado fuera todo el día –. Sus ojos de color chocolate lo evaluaron mientras se acercaba y le arrancaba el sobre de los dedos paralizados –. Pero ahora que te veo, creo que necesito hacer algunos cambios…

Abrió el sobre y le dio un golpecito con su varita al pergamino, antes de volver a cerrarlo y dárselo otra vez. Teddy tragó saliva al recogerlo. Los labios de ella se curvaron con una sonrisa sensual, se giró y volvió a su apartamento. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, dejando a Teddy con la vista clavada en el lugar por el que había desaparecido, intentando procesar el increíble hecho de que su nueva vecina no era otra que Pansy Parkinson, su primer amor.

Largo rato después, volvió en sí, abrió la puerta de su habitación y consiguió entrar. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas plegables y abrió la nota, intentando contener las mariposas que habían empezado a revolotear en su estómago.

_No golpees la pared de mi habitación e interrumpas mi gratificación sexual de nuevo, a no ser que estés dispuesto a tomar el lugar de mi actual amante. Y, si lo estás, llama tres veces… Si crees que tienes el aguante suficiente. _

Teddy leyó las palabras seis veces. Merlín. _Si crees que tienes el aguante suficiente… _

Se levantó y se preparó para irse a la cama. Hecho polvo como lo estaba, se tumbó en el colchón y fijó la mirada en el techo, preguntándose si Pansy estaría durmiendo al otro lado de la pared. Se preguntó que debía de llevar puesto en la cama. Si es que llevaba algo. Sin ir más lejos, la noche anterior había estado… ¡Joder! Algún tío suertudo la había estado estampando contra la pared, provocando en ella aquellos ruidos, gemidos que Teddy solamente había oído en sus sueños. Sintió un pinchazo de celosía que no le había embargado en años. Se preguntó que debería haber pasado con el hombre rubio con el que se había entretenido en Hogwarts años antes, la noche en la que había destrozado, sin saberlo, su corazón. _Actual amante_, había dicho, cosa que parecía negar la presencia de alguien permanente en su vida.

Por Merlín, ¿cómo podía haberse mantenido tan increíblemente atractiva después de tanto tiempo? Estaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que Teddy le había puesto los ojos encima. Las mismas curvas, el mismo pelo negro cortado en un seductor bob, los mismos ojos de chocolate fundido… Teddy tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de que tendría que mantenerse alejado de su atractivo. Sería demasiado fácil caer víctima de sus encantos, y sabía que aquello sólo terminaría con un corazón roto. El suyo.

Su determinación sólo duró dos días.

ooOoo

Teddy abrió la puerta tras el golpe y se sorprendió de ver el adorable rostro de Pansy.

–Hola querido vecino. Estoy haciendo margaritas y parece que me falta sal. ¿Tienes un poco? –preguntó. Sus ojos le recorrieron de una manera que provocó que su temperatura corporal aumentara unos veinte grados.

–Sí –dijo –. Em… Espera.

Se giró y entró en la cocina, que era visible desde la puerta, ya que el piso solamente contenía dos habitaciones y un baño pequeño. Ella entró mientras le abría un armario y localizaba un paquete de sal. Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba dónde poner un poco, ya que los únicos utensilios que había desempaquetado eran dos platos, unos cuantos vasos, y un cajón lleno de herramientas.

La observó por el rabillo del ojo, en el centro de la habitación, dónde observaba su alrededor con divertimento.

–¿Tienes intención de adquirir algún otro mueve, o prefieres el estilo espartano? –preguntó.

Teddy enrojeció, consciente de que su domicilio era el perfecto ejemplo de la peor clase de piso de soltero.

–Por supuesto –dijo, quizás más fríamente de lo que pretendía –. Necesito encontrar un sofá, y alguna silla decente. También tengo obras de arte… en algún sitio.

–Me alegra saberlo –dijo. Asintiendo –. Me preocupaba que fueras algún tipo de monje –Mientras hablaba, se acercó más a él. Llevaba una falda negra y ajustada, que no era exageradamente corta, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Sin embargo, combinada con la blusa de seda verde que llevaba, parecía más sensual de lo que era. O quizás simplemente era Teddy canalizando sus viejos sentimientos de lujuria adolescente.

Pansy le arrebató la caja de las manos.

–Usaré lo que necesite, y simplemente volveré para devolverte el resto. Hmmm? –Interrogó.

–Sí, claro –dijo Teddy, casi ahogándose en su proximidad y, ¡Por Merlín!, su perfume. El familiar aroma, más que nada hasta el momento, le devolvió tal cantidad de emociones que sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. Su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta de que estaba totalmente jodido. Tendría que mudarse. Preferiblemente a otro continente.

Sintiéndose miserable, observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras deshacía su camino hasta la puerta, lugar en el que se detuvo.

–¿Te apetecería venir a tomar una copa? He hecho empanadas, que son la razón por la cual los margaritas son absolutamente necesarios.

Teddy asintió, a pesar de que las partes más inteligentes de su cerebro gritaban alarmadas que era una pésima, pésima idea. Se sintió como un autómata mientras la seguía.

Fue una idea peor incluso de lo que había imaginado. Su piso estaba amueblado con rica madera oscura y diferentes tonos de verde. Teddy frenó en seco al ver un hombre esperando en el sofá. Le lanzó a Teddy una mirada interrogante por encima del borde de su copa mientras sorbía el líquido verdoso. El hombre no era rubio, aunque Teddy estaba demasiado destrozado por el hecho de verle allí como para sentir algún tipo de alivio.

–Con –la voz de Pansy era reprobadora –Se suponía que tenías que esperar la sal.

–¿Tú eres el chico de la sal? –Preguntó el hombre. Teddy pensó que parecía, de algún modo, una pantera. Elegante, oscuro y, de algún modo, peligroso.

–Éste es mi nuevo vecino… –dijo Pansy. Parpadeó un instante y después le miró fijamente. Teddy se dio cuenta de que Pansy le había olvidado completamente, y no tenía ni idea de cual era su nombre. Aunque no es que tuviera mucha suerte recordándolo en Hogwarts.

–Teddy –dijo.

–Teddy –repitió Pansy –Éste es Con. Diminutivo de Conner –se detuvo –¿O es Conrad?

El hombre le dirigió una mirada resentida.

–Es Connelly.

Pansy sonrió, burlona, y vertió una generosa cantidad de tequila en una jarra.

–Cierto. Qué tonta… ¿Cómo puedo haberlo olvidado?

Teddy se sintió ligeramente mejor tras oírla. Al menos no era el único que sufría la incapacidad de Pansy para recordar nombres.

Mezcló el contenido de la jarra con un movimiento de varita y después echó la sal de Teddy en una plata, antes de mojar los bordes de dos altos vasos antes de ponerlos en la sal. Con otro giro de varita envió el líquido de la jarra a los vasos sin derramar una sola gota.

–¿Empanada? Preguntó, pasándole un vaso a Teddy y señalando la bandeja de comida con u gesto de cabeza.

Teddy bebió un trago y negó con la cabeza, demasiado nervioso como para comer. Pansy le sonrió antes de volver a hablar.

–Siéntate, Teddy –dijo, y se dirigió al sofá en el que Connely estaba sentado. Por suerte, había varias sillas en la habitación, por lo que Teddy se decidió por sentarse en la más alejada del hombre.

–¿Tú eres el que aporreó la pared hace un par de días? –preguntó. Tenía un marcado acento escocés.

–Sí, me había pasado todo el día de mudanzas. Estaba cansado –se excusó sin mucha convicción.

Teddy se fijó en que Pansy se sentaba en otra de las sillas, no al lado de Connelly. Elegantemente, cruzó una pierna por encima de la otra, movimiento que provocó que su falda subiera, mostrando gran parte de sus suaves muslos. Teddy desvió la vista y la paseó por la habitación, escondiendo parcialmente su cara en el vaso. Se fijó en que el piso debía haber sido ampliado mágicamente, puesto que parecía tres veces más grande que el suyo, aunque ocupara el mismo espacio por fuera. Se preguntó si Pansy era lo suficientemente hábil como para hacer aquél tipo de magia ella misma, o si había contractado a alguien para que lo hiciera.

–Pans se vuelve un poco salvaje en la cama –dijo Connelly, y se rió.

Teddy la miró, y se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba mirando también, en vez de prestar atención a Connelly. Su expresión era pensativa.

–Me recuerdas a alguien… Cuál es tu apellido, Teddy?

Teddy sorbió su bebida cargada de lima y alcohol, y lamió la sal que había encima de su labio superior.

–Lupin. Teddy Lupin.

–Lupin –exclamó, como si le faltara aire –¡Eso es! Eres hijo del Profesor Lupin, de Hogwarts!

–Remus Lupin era mi padre –asintió él –. Murió en la guerra justo después de que yo naciera. ¿Le… conocías? –Odiaba el tono esperanzado que adquiría su voz siempre que alguien mencionaba sus padres. Era estúpido estar tan desesperado por cualquier pequeño fragmento de información, pero siempre le había pasado.

Dio un largo sorbo y pareció estudiarle. Teddy percibió la calculadora mirada que le dirigía. Se preguntó por que sería, pero antes de poder formular la cuestión, Connelly soltó una risotada.

–Si tenía pene, seguramente le conocía.

Puesto que Teddy la estaba mirando atentamente, pudo ver como sus ojos se entrecerraban con una expresión que tan solo podía ser de enojo. Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos al cerrarse entorno a su copa un instante, y seguidamente mostró sus dientes en lo que le podría haber parecido una sonrisa a cualquiera que no hubiera estudiado sus variadas expresiones durante semanas, tal y como Teddy había hecho. Se quedó sorprendido de lo rápido que los gestos y expresiones de Pansy volvían a su mente.

–Conner, no hagas que eche de aquí a tu arruinado trasero. Tu madre no volverá a hospedarte en casa después de tú última metedura de pata, ¿recuerdas? –La voz de Pansy sonaba burlona, pero había dureza detrás de ella.

Teddy miró a Connelly, la expresión del cual se volvió irritada. Sintió asco al mirar aquél hombre, y se preguntó qué podía Pansy ver en él. La boca de Connelly se transformó en una mueca de disgusto, y Pansy le fulminó con la mirada. Teddy la animó interiormente. Había visto a la mujer dirigir aquella mirada penetrante a brujos poderosos. Un don nadie con cara de pantera no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ella.

Teddy se tragó el resto del contenido de su vaso y se levantó.

–Debería irme –dijo

Pansy asintió. Se levantó y dejó su vaso, aún lleno, encima de la mesa, antes de acompañarlo a la puerta.

–Gracias por venir, Teddy. Te devolveré la sal más tarde.

Teddy se forzó a sonreír y después le dirigió una mala mirada a Connelly, como si preguntara, ¿por qué él?

Pansy pareció entenderle, y sonrió.

–Buenas noches, Teddy –el tono de despedida no podía malinterpretarse, Y Teddy se apresuró en irse y regresar a su piso.

Una vez dentro, se dejó caer contra la puerta y dejó que sus emociones contenidas le embargaran. Por Merlín, ¿cómo podía preferir burdos y repugnantes idiotas, y tratarle a él como si fuera un crío? Suspiró.

No cambiaba el hecho de que la quería.

-~TBC~


End file.
